Living With the Uchiha Brothers
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Naruto's father is gone once again leaving him alone, but this time something is different. Naruto is moving in with the Uchiha Brothers. He is going to a new school and now has to deal with the certain affections of an Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I wouldn't be posting this without my beta, Corvin. She is the only reason that I am confident enough to post this. I love you Corvin!

This story in an AU and Naruto and Sasuke are 16 and Itachi is 20 because I say so. The characters are probably OC, but keep in mind this is an AU.

**Warning:** This is shonen-ai/yaoi if you don't like it don't read. It means Boy love or gay people for all you non-japanese speaking people.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be dirt poor.

**Living with the Uchiha Brothers**

_Dear Naruto,_

_I have to go on a business trip and you will have to stay with a family friend until I get back. You fainted at school today overworking yourself. I hope when you move in with the Uchiha's you'll stop hurting yourself. By the way you will most likely have to work to stay at the Uchiha mansion. When you awake and finish reading this go to this address and ask for Itachi Uchiha. 62384 112th St. north side of Tokyo. I am sorry that I have to leave again but don't worry this time it's only for a year._

_Love,_

_Your father_

The blonde boy awoke with a groan a few hours later. He saw the familiar white walls and black furniture of his living room. _What happened? Where's dad? _Looking around the room he spotted a piece of paper. Naruto picked up the paper and found it was a letter. He dropped the letter and quickly ran throughout the house searching for his father. _He's joking right! He can't be serious. Dad left me all alone… _Naruto started to shake violently and then ran back to the living room to grab the letter his father had left him. _Looks like I'm going to have to go see this Itachi guy if I want to get a hold of my dad.

* * *

_

Naruto slowly walked down the seemingly empty street.His imagination began to overreactto every noiseand he soon began sprinting down the street. His feet carried himquickly to his destinationand he was at 62384 112th street before he knew it. _Woah, this place is huge. Dad knew someone these rich?_

The mansion in front of him was amazing and somewhat intimidating. The ground was spotless and the gardens perfect. The leafless trees cast dark shadows across the yard as a soft wind blew. Naruto walked up to the small speaker next to the iron gate and pressed the button. Immediately a voice appeared "Yes, who's there."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm looking for Itachi Uchiha." A few seconds later the gate in front of him opened and the voice said.

"Come in."

Naruto walked down the dark pathway, when he noticed that only red roses grew in the gardens. _Weird. This guy must really like roses. _The blonde boy now stood in front of the large oak door and knocked An old man in a butler's outfit answered the door.

"Master Itachi is waiting for you in the library. Follow me," the man said as he began to walk down a candlelit hallway. Naruto followed the man down the hallway. It was taking forever to get to the library. The halls all looked identical; each had a picture of a person with a cold and powerful look. The walls were deep red with black lining. The doors in all the hallways looked the same. _I'm going to get so lost in this house._ The older man finally stopped in front of two large black doors with intricatlly carved vines that ran up and down the door.

Naruto pushed open the door and was greeted with almost complete darkness. The only things he could see were a chair and part of a bookcase that were illuminated by the moon's glow._ This is starting to get annoying. What is wrong with these people this place is so depressing._

"You must be Naruto," a deep voice said from right beside him. He jumped away from the man beside him in surprise.

"You scared me-"

"What are you doing here? Did your father send you?"

"Yeah, umm… Do you know where he is?" Naruto questioned. He looked at the man in front of him. Itachi had black hair and ghostly pale skin which wasn't that strange, except for his eyes. The eyes seemed black at first but looking closely you could see red swirling in the irises. The man's clothes consisted of black dress pants and a black silk shirt, he almost blended in with the darkness of the room.

"Yes, he is at Kyuubi's you will most likely not see him for a while though," Itachi said monotonously.

"What! What do you mean?"

"Kyuubi is your father's older brother and they have always hated each other. They are business partners but they can't agree on anything. Kyuubi once dated your mother, but she and your father fell in love and Kyuubi felt betrayed. Then ever since your mother died all they do is fight."

Naruto stood there in shock. He had no idea that his father had a brother, or that they hated each other. Thoughts of his dead mother also began to fill the boy's mind, as everything became a jumbled mess in his mind.

Lost in his own thoughts the blonde boy didn't notice Itachi walking towards him. Soon he was only inches in front of Naruto before anything happened.

"What are you doing so close to me!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back only to hit the wall. The man's stare was intense and Naruto began to feel fear rising up in him at the cold stare but something else as well.

"What exactly do you know about your father's life?" Itachi said cocking his head to the side. Taking a step forward he was again only inches from the boy. His messy, blonde spiky hair was tangled and he smelled of blood. The boy's clothes were old worn jeans that were baggy on him and an orange hoodie.

Naruto gulped as he noticed that Itachi had moved closer. He was having a hard time keeping a blush from forming on his face. _So what if he's hot. I shouldn't be this nervous around him. Wait…did I just admit that I thought one of the guys my Dad knows is hot? No bad Naruto, bad. Why is he so sexy? _Itachi smirked as he saw the boy's inner turmoil. Leaning forward he whispered in the blondes ear.

"Naruto-chan is it that hard to tell me what you know about your father?"

Blushing wildly Naruto began to apologize.

"I'm sorry I kind of spaced out there for a second. Umm really I'll tell you I was just uh, you know trying to sort all the stuff you told me out." Naruto noticed that the older boy had still not moved away. "Well, I know that my father works at a business on the other side of the city. He never really told me specifically what his job was though. I haven't seen him much since my mom died ten years ago. I am lucky to see him once a month." Naruto laughed bitterly remembering how much his life had changed for the worse when his mom was murdered.

Itachi frowned as the boy's attitude changed from nervous and happy to angry and sad. _Well, now this won't do will it. I can't have another depressing teenager moping around doing nothing. _A smirk appeared on Itachi's face as an idea came to him.

"Naruto, would you like to stay here with me at my mansion?"

"What? Why would you want to let me stay here for free?" Naruto asked puzzled at the Uchiha's kindness. He had been sure that Itachi wasn't the type of guy that you would call nice.

"Naruto, Naruto," Itachi chided as his hand reached down to caress the boy's soft cheek. "Whatever gave you the idea that I meant you could stay for free? I am simply saying that you could stay here if you were willing to _work_ for me."

"Work?" Naruto asked still confused, but blushing at the hand stroking his face. "What kind of job would I do?"

"You job would be to be my little brother's best friend." The elder Uchiha smirked widely at the thought of how fun it would be to torture not one, but two boys. He loved to tease his younger brother, but this boy; Naruto would also prove to be fun. "So what do you say?"

"I'll take the job," Naruto said. He had no where else to go and it's not like being someone's friend is hard, right? Oh how naïve our little Naruto is, it is much harder than he thinks.

Smiling for the first time that night Itachi leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips before walking past him into the hall. Beet red the blonde turned to yell but found there was no one in the hall, but him and the butler.

"I'll show you to your room now, Master Naruto," the butler said bowing slightly, then turning and walking down the hall.

"Wait, what did you just call me?" Naruto asked falling into step beside the old man.

"Sir, I called you Master Naruto for now that you are a resident of the Uchiha Manor you are there for my master."

"Well if you say so, but I'd feel more comfortable if you just called me Naruto," Naruto said smiling widely at the butler. "By the way what's your name?"

"If that is what you want I shall call you that, Naruto. My name is Franz," the man replied as he stopped in front of a door. "This will be your room and across from your room is Master Sasuke's room. The door on that wall in your room connects to Master Itachi's room. If you need anything just call us on the phone next to your bed and someone will be here to serve you shortly." Bowing once again Franz started down the hallway leaving Naruto on his own.

"Hmmm… Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Naruto questioned out loud. _Might as well get a look at the room I'll be staying in for a year._

Sighing loudly he pushed open the door to his new room. He immediately stopped in horror at the sight before him.

* * *

Please Review and tell me where you'd like this story to go.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is unbeta-ed so I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. As soon as I get the beta-ed version I'll post it.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers! This chapter would not be here if not for you guys. I don't know if I'm allowed to respond to your reviews here or not so tell me if I can or not,if notI'll just email you. Please keep reading and reviewing my story!

**Warning:** yaoi/shonen-ai/boy love, language, pervertedness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does.

Chapter 2

Everything was pink and girly. The carpet was a pale, light pink and very soft. The bed had pink sheets of all different shades and a canopy with whiteish-pink silk drapes. A computer, also pink sat in the corner at a white wooden desk. Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch violently.

"WHAT THE HELL?" In another area of the house Itachi started giggling madly like a deranged fangirl. The maids around him all took a step back.

"Who are you," came a cool, annoyed voice from behind him. He turned to see a younger version of Itachi, except that this boy didn't have swirling red eyes and looked around his age. _Oh my god! Are all Uchihas this hot and sexy! They make me feel so inferior! Uh oh, he's talking to me._ "-Itachi's sex toy?"

"What?"

Growling the boy repeated himself, his doll like face ruined by his scowl.

"I said, Are you a guest or Itachi's sex toy?" The boy had black hair like his brother, but his was shorter and spikey, and had deep onyx colored eyes. His skin was pale and contrasted greatly with his baggy black jeans and dark blue shirt.

"I am a guest! Do I look like a sex toy!" Naruto yelled fuming. The other boy just smirked and walked towards him.

"Really? Well you certainly are cute enough. What's your name?" Naruto blushed brightly and the Uchiha continued to walk closer to him.

"N-N-Naruto," He stuttered. The younger Uchiha gently grabbed Naruto's chin tilting his face up. Leaning past his face to the boy's ear he whispered in a low husky voice.

"Would you like to be mine?" Putting his other hand at the small of Naruto's back he pulled him close. Eye's wide and face flushed Naruto stood in a daze as Sasuke began stroking his cheek. Sasuke began to lean close to the blonde's face their lips almost touching.

"Sasuke, I see you've met our guest." Both boys turned to see Itachi standing in the doorway along with two other men. One had long dark brown hair and pale eyes, the other flaming red hair and jade green eyes surrounded by thick layers of eyeliner. "We have company though, so you guys will have to wait to fool around until later." Smirking Itachi walked off and the two men with him followed after giving them a once over with their eyes.

"Hn. Were not finished here," Sasuke said before quickly following after his brother.

Naruto fell to his knees and placed his hands on his cheeks, his face held a dazed look and was tinted pink. _How am I supposed to be his best friend, if he just tried to kiss me? _Shaking his head he stood up, this was probably all some joke that the brothers were playing on him.

"I wish I had gotten that kiss though."

* * *

Sitting in the Uchiha's dining room made Naruto feel extremely small. The room had a very high ceiling and was furnished with expensive furniture. They had a long oak table that could seat one hundred people comfortably. Itachi was sitting at the head of the table with Sasuke on his right and his two guests on the left.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" questioned the blonde looking at all the available seats.

"On Sasuke's lap of course," Itachi said with a laugh. The younger Uchiha smirked along with the two guests. _Oh no. Are all the people here sadists or something? Or even worse, are they all perverts! _"I was being completely serious when I said that."

Blushing brightly Naruto walked over and stood next to Sasuke shyly. The younger Uchiha picked up the blonde and set him on his lap pulling him tightly to his chest.

"Feed me," The younger Uchiha commanded inclining his head to the food before him.

"What! You can feed yourself!" Naruto said trying to wiggle free from Sasuke's grasp. All this did was make Sasuke hold on to him tighter.

"Gaara. This reminds me of us before we became a couple," Neiji said smiling at his lover.

"Yes, but you were alot more agressive."

"I don't here you complaining when I'm fucking you hard." Naruto was now scarred for life. _These people are all crazy and gay apparently! Do they have no shame talking about their sex life in front of a stranger!_

"Now, now boys. I think your scaring our other guest." Both looked over to see Naruto still blushing and wildly trying to escape from Sasuke's arms.

"Ok will stop, for now." Neiji answered for them.

"I'm not hungry can I go back to my room?" Naruto asked.

"No." Came the quick cold reply from both of the brothers.

"Please." Naruto begged his lips forming a pout. _So cute._ Thought Sasuke looking at the blonde in his lap. The younger Uchiha immediately began thinking of how the boy would look begging for more during sex. A small blush ran across the Uchiha's face as he let go of the blonde and ran down the hall to the bathroom. _What a time for a nosebleed._ Sighing Sasuke shoved more toliet paper up his nose.

"Does this mean I can leave?" His bright blue eyes shined with hope and the Uchiha decided to let him have his way just this once.

"Fine. Oh, and Naruto your permenent room isn't ready yet. The one your staying in is only temporary. When our little cousin Riko visits that is her room. Your room will be done in a couple of days." After hearing that Naruto felt a whole lot better and walked with slightly less fear knowing he would only have to sleep there for a few days.

* * *

Once in his room Naruto walked over to the computer and turned it on. _I hope there is something I can do on this. I definetly don't want to have to ask Itachi or Sasuke if there is anything to do around here._ After the computer finished uploading Naruto was completely shocked. The background picture was not what he was expecting to see. It was a black and white photo of a young girl sitting in a corner covered in blood. Eyes wide Naruto decided to ignore the picture and started looking through the files. _Hmm, whoever uses this computer sure loves to write. _There must have been hundreds of titles all with various titles. Clicking on one called "The Picture".

_A broken heart,_

_a shattered soul._

_A story never to be told._

_I watch as memories unfold._

_No light reflects in her eyes,_

_No feeling in her words._

_Her face has no expression,_

_A picture with unspoken words._

_Wow. Whoever uses this computer writes poetry. Although it's kind of sad I liked it. _Naruto continued reading poems form other files until he came to a song called "Broken".

_The rain pours down cold and clear_

_washing away the blood and tears_

_numbing my body as I have my soul_

_is there no hope for me_

_does anybody care_

_The memories are faded like my washed out jeans_

_my words unfeeling and eyes dull_

_hope to me has no meaning_

_One day I'll feel again_

_and remember all those forgotten memories_

_smile and laugh freely_

_love unconditionally_

_trust in other people_

_but until then I won't be free_

_from the prison I've created in my mind_

_Walking down the sidewalk as everyone else runs_

_living in the moment wondering if they realize_

_that the rain is just as beautiful as the sun_

_spinning in circles as I stare at the darkening sky_

_all the light fading as it gradually becomes night_

_family's together spending time with each other_

_and here I am wishing that I was one of them_

_but my wishes don't come true for me_

_One day I'll feel again_

_and remember all those forgotten memories_

_smile and laugh freely_

_love unconditionally_

_trust in other people_

_but until then I won't be free_

_from the prison I've created in my mind_

_I see a lone child frowning as he swings_

_can't tell if he is crying that's what happens when it rains_

_I'm remembering the feelings taht used to be locked away_

_thoughts and memories that once felt far away_

_the painful memories are too much for me_

_and the tears fall as I remember my past_

_but the rain washes them away_

_and I endure the pain as I will these thoughts_

_to fade away and pray that this child does not end up like me_

_Until then I'll stay the same_

_and imagine life without the pain_

_Pretending it's okay wearing a smiling mask_

_so I don't hurt anyone besides myself_

Naruto stared at the computer in surprise and shock. _This person must be really depressed but hiding it._

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Please review! I'll post the next chapter after I get 5 reviews.

-Riko


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three for all of my reviewers! Please, tell me if I am allowed to respond to you guys here. I want to but I don't want to break the rules.

**Warning:** yaoi/shonen-ai, language, and pervertedness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does.

I have an OC character in here, but she will not have a pairing. She is eight years old if you don't like her I'm sorry. If you all really hate her then I'll rewrite the chapter without her in it, but I hope you guys do like her because I do.

**Chapter 3**

Naruto turned to see a little girl standing in the doorway. She was about 3 feet 8 inches tall looked about 8 years old. Her golden eyes hardened into a glare as she walked over to the blonde.

"What are you doing on my computer! Only me and Sasuke are supposed to use it. Our secrets are on there!" The little girl said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Wait, which one of you wrote this song?" Naruto asked pointing at the screen. "I really like it and my other favorite was 'The Picture'."

"I wrote the picture and Sasuke and I wrote 'Broken' together. So, you really like them?" All anger the girl's voice held before was gone. "I never let anyone read it because I thought that they would all hate me if they found out that stuff. My poetry is so depressing, but I love writing it. Do you write?"

"Yeah, I do like them and no I don't write, I draw." Naruto said smiling brightly at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Riko, I'm Sasuke and Itachi's cousin. Who are you?"

"My name's Naruto and I'm going to be living with your cousins for a year." The girl's eyes widened and she shrieked a sound of glee as she glomped the older boy.

"Can I call you Aniki? Will you be my friend? Are you and Sasuke going out?"

"Yes. Yes. No, why did you think that?" Riko frowned a little and let go of the blonde.

"But, you and Sasuke would be so cute together. Aniki, do you not like Sasuke?" The child's voice trembled as tears began to fill her eyes.

"No please don't cry. I like Sasuke I really do, ok. So don't cry." Naruto said this as he embraced the younger girl and began to rub her back soothingly.

"Yay! So you guys are going out!" She yelled happily. "I'll go tell Itachi the good news." The girl's long dark brown hair flew behind her as she ran out the door.

"No wait!" Naruto yelled but it was of no use the girl was already long gone. _First I met the sadistic brothers and now the bipolar cousin. I wonder what their parents are like._ Naruto laid down on the bed and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

The bright sunshine filled the room with a pretty glow, but a certain blonde was cursing the sun from waking him up. Moving to get up the blonde found he couldn't for a weight that wasn't his own was currently clinging to his chest. Smiling the boy patted the girl's head as she snuggled closer to the blonde. It had been a few days and Naruto found that Riko was a really lonely girl who just wanted to be loved, she reminded him a lot of himself. So Naruto had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let Riko end up like him. He worked so hard to please people, but it seemed he was never good enough. They would always glare and say cruel things and he would just smile and pretend he hadn't heard them.

"Aniki?" Came the small tired voice of Riko.

"Yeah," Naruto said looking down at the small girl. Riko just smiled and hugged her brother. She finally didn't feel alone and she wasn't willing to let this feeling of being loved and cared about disappear.

"I was just making sure you were still here," The little girl said sitting up and hopping off the bed. "I'm going to miss you while your at school though." Her lips formed a pout and her eyes began to water.

"Don't worry, I'm coming back. I would never leave you alone." He stood and lifted the small girl in his arms. "Besides I transferred to Sasuke's school so it won't take me long to get home. How about you go to the park and play while I'm at school?"

"Yay! Okay, but I'm still going to miss you."

"I know, because I'm going to miss you too." Setting the girl down Naruto smiled at her as she walked out of the door to let her brother get ready for school.

Naruto went into the bathroom and quickly showered. He got out began to dry his hair with the towel while brushing his teeth. Finishing with that he ran out of the bathroom with the towel loosely wrapped around his waist. His first thought was to change, his second was why the hell is Sasuke in my room? Smirking the Uchiha walked over to the blonde and whispered in his ear.

"The only thing stopping me from tearing that towel off and fucking you is the fact that we have to leave in 20 minutes so hurry up, dobe." Sasuke just walked out the door leaving the blonde blushing. _Argh, why does he have to go and say things like that then insult me? Maybe he's bipolar too._ Shaking those thoughts from his head Naruto quickly changed into his school's black uniform and raced down the stairs hoping to have time to eat.

"Good morning, Naruto," Franz said as Naruto sprinted past him into the dining room. Giving a quick wave he disappeared from sight.

"Naruto you made it down in time for breakfast, I'm impressed." Itachi said before taking a sip of his coffee. He was wearing a bright pink bathrobe and bunny slippers, like he had the first morning Naruto was there. Naruto had learned then that it was forbidden to mention this to anyone.

"Hey Itachi," Naruto said as he shoved a piece of toast down his throat. Then grabbing a glass of milk and downing it in seconds. "I have to go now or Sasuke will leave without me again." The blonde raced out the door as Riko walked in.

"You like him too, but you want Sasuke to be happy, right?" Itachi just smiled sadly and went back to drinking his coffee. "Fine, then you'll be willing to help me with my plan." The older Uchiha raised an eyebrow, then his face slowing changed into a smirk.

----------------------------------------

"Ahhhhh! Sasuke slow down!" Naruto screamed holding on for dear life as the Uchiha raced down the streets to their school. He just happened to be clinging to Sasuke and the black haired boy knew that the faster he went the more Naruto would cling. His smirk grew wider as he once again sped up.

------------------------------------------

Naruto was on the grass hugging the earth and Sasuke was forced to pull the blonde away from the ground.

"Dobe, I don't want to be late for class." Sasuke said as he dragged the boy to their first class.

"Well if you didn't try to get us killed every time you drive we wouldn't have this problem Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled back.

"Tch. Only a weak person would get scared so easily." Sasuke paused as he noticed the blonde had stopped walking.

"My mother died in a car accident." Sasuke felt guilty about what he said and did. He walked over to Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose a parent. My mother died giving birth to me so I don't really remember her, but my father died only a couple years ago when I was fourteen." Naruto closed his eyes and tightly hugged the boy back. He whimpered when the Uchiha let go and he lost the comforting warmth. "I'll hug you later, we have to get to class now." Putting his arm around Naruto's waist they walked down the halls of Tamura Toko High School. The guys just ignored it knowing not to mess with the Uchiha or anyone he was with and the girls either cried or got out their cameras to take pictures.

-------------------------------------------

**First Class - P.E.**

Naruto changed into his P.E. clothes shivering as the cold air hit his skin. He finished changing into the black shorts and white shirt that made up his P.E. uniform and rubbed his arms quickly trying to warm himself up. He jumped slightly as two warm hands placed themselves on his arms. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke smiling down at him. _Wow, Sasuke's even hotter when he smiles._ Relaxing into the boy's arms, Naruto let Sasuke gently lead him out into the gym.

"Naruto!" Came a happy voice. Both boys looked to see Haku walking towards them. "Guess what?" Haku said smiling.

"What?"

"Zabuza-sensei is going to be teaching P.E. for the rest of the year, because Yamoto-sensei is on maternity leave!"

"Haku, I still wonder what you see in him." Naruto said shaking his head but glad that his friend was so happy. Haku had had a crush on Zabuza since the first day of school or so Haku had told him. Haku's long black hair was in a high ponytail and his brown eyes gleamed with happiness. "Speak of the Devil, here he comes." Sasuke and Haku turned to see Zabuza walking right towards Haku. "Well we'll be going now." Naruto said leaving and bringing Sasuke with him.

Naruto sat on the bleachers trying to read Zabuza and Haku's lips but it wasn't working and he really wanted to know what they were talking about. The blonde boy was sitting in the Uchiha's lap which had become a habit for both while Sasuke played with Naruto's hair the boy silently pleaded for Haku to finish talking and tell him what was going on. Naruto smiled happily as he saw Haku and his teacher end their conversation. The long haired boy quickly walked over to were the two were sitting and said.

"Zabuza-sensei asked me to eat lunch with him!"

"That's great Haku, but isn't there a rule that teachers and students can't date?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Yes, but this is Zabuza-sensei's last year teaching here and then he's teaching at Tokyo University." Haku smiled happily. "I won't have to wait that long."

"Class, get in your role call seats now!" Zabuza yelled and all the students immediately obeyed their teacher. "We are running the mile today, after I do attendance go outside and begin. Any slackers will be doing one hundred push-ups." Many of the students looked like they might cry, their P.E. class had just turned into a boot camp. The only happy ones were Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Kiba who all happened to like exercising.

------------------------------------------------------

Naruto finished the his last lap panting slightly from the running he just did. He looked around to see Sasuke already done and sitting in the grass staring at the sky while Kiba and Lee talked loudly next to him. Walking over Naruto laid down between Sasuke and Lee, and started staring at the clouds daydreaming. Naruto saw Sasuke lay down too and he reached over and shyly grabbed the black boy's hand. Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before he pulled the blonde on top of him and started petting his hair. Blushing Naruto tried to wriggle loose from the boys grasp, but it was too late.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha no PDA's during class," Zabuza said into the megaphone and the whole class turned to see what their teacher was talking about. Sasuke let go of Naruto and the boy quickly buried his face in his knees so he wouldn't have to see his classmates stares.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Second Class - Art**

The only person Naruto knew in this class was Gaara, who was a senior and Naruto was still scared of him because of what happened the first time they met. Since he didn't know anyone else though he sat next to Gaara every class. Their teacher for this class, Murakami-sensei, let them sit where ever they wanted as long as they didn't disrupt her class.

"Today, you will be drawing portraits of your table partner. You can use any mediums you want. This portrait will be due in three weeks, so I expect them to be nice." Groans were heard from people who didn't want to do the project or if they didn't like their table partner. _Great, Now I have to talk to him._

"So, Subaku-san would you like to start drawing me first or should I start?" Naruto asked smiling at the red head.

"You can start." Naruto got up and got the supplies he would need and began his drawing. A comfortable silence lasted between the two for the whole period.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Third Class - String Ensemble 2**

The blonde walked into his orchestra class and made his way quickly to his seat at the front. Naruto had been playing the violin since he was six and had been taking lessons that his father signed him up for, for ten years. He knew no one in this class and it didn't seem anyone wanted to be his friend by the jealous looks his classmates gave him. Naruto loved playing the violin, but it was sad that they all thought he was some show-off violinist. His first day there they had him sight-read a very difficult piece that he played perfectly and from then on no one other than the teacher, Sugisaki-sensei, would talk to him. His teacher walked in and the rehearsal began.

------------------------------------------------------

**Lunch**

Naruto sat outside under a cherry blossom tree with his lunch. Sasuke had class during his lunch, so the blonde would sit outside and eat while listening to his walkman. He began eating his sandwich as he turned his CD player on. Classical music began playing helping the blonde relax and enjoy the nice spring day.

----------------------------------------------------

**Fourth Class - English**

Sasuke and Naruto both had this class together and sat in the back corner of the room. The bell rang and Iruka walked through the door smiling happily at his class.

"Today class I will be assigning a two page essay paper on people you care about." Many students began complaining and whining about the assignment. "Please, be quiet and let me continue." The class calmed down and the brunette began talking again. "You have a month to write this and it will one half of your final grade." Again the complaints rose up, but Naruto remained silent thinking of the three people he was going to write about. Sasuke smiled and shook his head at the blonde's serious and determined face.

------------------------------------------------------

8 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4**

"Naruto," Sasuke said as they sat in the living room.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Riko said you say my name while your sleeping." Blushing the blonde looked away.

"I don't know what she's talking about," Naruto said staring at his feet feeling extremely nervous.

"Really? Well, I think you do." The younger Uchiha was soon in front of him and tilting the blonde's chin up. "I think you know exactly what she's talking about." Then all conversation was ceased as the black haired boy pressed his lips to Naruto's. Returning the kiss Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck pulling them closer. Shifting, Sasuke managed to get the blonde in his lap with his legs wrapped around the black eyed boy's waist straddling him. Sasuke began nibbling on Naruto's lips and the blonde moaned giving him a chance to deepen the kiss. The kiss soon became hungry and the boys couldn't' get enough of each other, and just as Sasuke had started to unbutton Naruto's shirt they were interrupted.

"That's hot," Came Riko's voice as she walked into the room with Itachi. "But shouldn't you guys be doing that in a private place?" Naruto quickly jumped out of the Uchiha's lap and ran out the door blushing.

"Sasuke, you better not hurt him." The younger Uchiha looked at his brother with slight confusion on his face.

"Why would you care?"

"I don't feel that it's worth saying." What the brothers didn't know was that a certain blonde was right outside the door and had heard the whole thing.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in his room crying, feeling betrayed. He started to wonder if anyone really cared about him. The Uchiha brothers made it sound like he was merchandise. Naruto looked over and saw the computer. _I hope Riko doesn't mind, but I think I am going to try to write some poetry, since she says it makes her feel better._ Walking over to the computer he turned it on and waited as it loaded. His fingers danced across the keyboard forming words and sentences.

_Your lies are killing them_

_the innocent_

_the tears are starting again_

_they know it's the end_

_The pain increases as the day ends,_

_and the night begins._

_The crimson blood is flowing,_

_They're fading away slowly._

_Can you see them begging for their lives,_

_The bodies now lifeless._

_How could you smile as you watched them die inside._

_The guilt is slowly rising,_

_inside your heart._

_Your finally realizing,_

_that you're the one that's crying._

_You're the child that's dying._

Naruto stared at the poem he had just written feeling less angry then he had before. Staring at the keyboard in front of him Naruto realized how much he enjoyed writing. Looking down at his hands he began writing another one.

_In our world,_

_nothing's as it seems_

_there is no such thing as a happy family._

_What we have isn't good enough_

_We always want more._

_Because in this world._

_Love is always ends in tragedy._

_With all those superficial people._

_Making true love a mockery._

_Those smiles and sweet lies,_

_People like that are empty inside._

_Laughing as I cry._

_Hating who I love._

_Judging me based on looks alone._

_Who would have ever guessed._

_That humanity would end up like this._

_But at last I know._

_It doesn't matter what they think._

_I've given up on society,_

_Because society has given up on me._

_I don't care what they say._

_My life will go on anyway._

_In this picture perfect world._

_Nothing's as it seems._

_In this superficial world._

_Love's an empty thing._

_In this lonely world._

_Everybody hates me._

"Naruto?" Came the voice of Riko from beside him. "You write really good poetry."

"Thanks Riko," He pulled the small girl into a hug.

"Do you want to do to the park with me? I know your mad at Itachi and Sasuke, but your probably just misunderstanding what they mean. When your not so angry you should go talk to them and sort it all out."

"Okay. Let's go to the park," Naruto said as he stood still holding the girl.

"Yay!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Higher!" Shrieked the Riko as Naruto pushed her on the swings. "Higher!" Naruto looked at the angle Riko was at every time she went up. She was almost parallel with the swing set and Naruto was not going to risk injuring his little sister.

"No," Naruto said stepping back while Riko pouted as the swing slowed down.

"Aww, but I wasn't even going that high Aniki."

"Riko, you were almost parallel with the swing set." For once the girl was silent as she thought back to how high she had actually been going.

"Oh..." She stopped herself using her feet and ran towards Naruto. "Tag, your it!" Naruto smiled as he chased Riko around the park. _I wish I could be as carefree as her._

The park was very large and had three separate sections. The first one was an open field with well kept grass for people who wanted to have picnics or play sports. Another section was the play structure, that was more like castle. Bridges connected the different parts of the areas, like the swings to the jungle gym. The last section were the tennis and basketball courts. Riko was hiding in a maze of ladders and tire structures, that were difficult for the older boy to climb through. Giggling the girl easily slid through the bars as the blonde struggled through them.

"Riko, don't you think this is a little unfair?"

"It's not my fault your too fat to fit through the bars!"

"I am not fat!"

"Liar! I can see it showing around the waist." Both stopped and looked at each other breaking into laughter.

"Riko, you don't act your age."

"Neither do you." Riko said climbing to the top of the highest ladder. "You started crying when your ramen spilt last week."

"Yeah, well I wasn't mistook for a 21 year-old midget," Naruto said as he grew closer to the girl.

"Shut up! It's not funny, I am not a midget!"

"Sure, shortie." Growling Riko jumped down onto her brother.

"You want to say that to my face?" Her eyes were narrowed in a glare and red was swirling in them. Nervously Naruto shook his head. "Whahaha. I am the all powerful evil dictator of the world!" Riko shouted before giggling madly. _I guess being crazy runs in the family._ He reached out and tapped Riko's arm.

"Tag your it," Smiling Naruto leaped from the structure landing on all fours on the ground. "Catch me if you can." He immediately began running to the park's exit. He heard Riko hit the ground as she jumped and her begin to run. The chase was on.

Sprinting down the sidewalk Naruto dodged people, animals, poles, and buildings. Riko was slowly gaining on him and the only way they would get home before Itachi was forced to come and drag his cousin home was have her chase him there. Turning onto the street the mansion was on Naruto glanced back to see Riko only 20 feet away from him. Naruto willed his legs to speed up as he reached for the mansion.

"I'm going to get you," Whispered Riko as she began to run faster towards the blonde. He was right in front of the mansion and reaching for the knob when he was knocked over by a sudden weight on his back.

"Ow," Naruto said standing up and opening the door.

"I win!" They both walked in but were stopped at the sight before them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

that's it

just kidding

---------------------------------------------------------------

The two guys Naruto had met the when he first came to live with the Uchiha brothers, were making out in the hallway. Riko pulled out her cell phone and began to take pictures as Naruto got a nosebleed.

"Riko stop taking pictures!"

"What! No way this is to hot! Besides you know you like it and it turns you on," winking she began taking pictures once more as Naruto's face turned the same shade of red as Gaara's hair. He grabbed Riko's shirts color and dragged her away from the couple. "Noooooo!" Both men then looked up and smirked.

"You like what you see?" Questioned Neji.

"Hecks yes!" Riko yelled.

"Your welcome to come to our room and watch tonight," Winking, Neji went back biting Gaara's neck.

Naruto ran down the hallway pulling Riko with him as she struggled to break free.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the room they saw Sasuke sitting at the computer reading something.

"What are you reading?" Naruto and Riko asked at the same time.

"The new poems you wrote," Sasuke said not even looking up from the screen.

"I didn't write those Naruto did." Hearing this Sasuke looked up from the screen at the blonde.

"You wrote these?"

"Yeah, they're bad aren't they," Naruto said his voice a little sad.

"No they are good. Almost as good as mine."

"Really? I just sort of sat down and started typing without thinking." Then Naruto remembered that he had been mad at the Uchiha and frowned. "Sasuke how do you really feel about me?"

"Well, I think I'll go now," Riko said walking out of the room.

"You're an idiot that loves ramen. Your loud and obnoxious, but your also the only person I trust completely." Sasuke said not looking at the blonde. _He doesn't love me, but I guess I can live with him just trusting me over everyone else._ Faking a smile Naruto said.

"Good, because your stuck with me Sasuke-teme!" Naruto laughed as walked out of the room to go find Itachi.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found the older man in the library. He smiled as Naruto walked up to him.

"Hello Naru-chan." Naruto blushed at the embarrassing nickname Itachi had given him.

"Hi, Itachi. Can I talk to you?" He said somewhat shyly not looking up at the older man.

"Sure, but we need to keep it short. You have school tomorrow and it's already 10."

"How can you tell when your in love with someone?" Not expecting that question from the blonde his eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Umm, I'm trying to figure out my feelings for a certain person," Naruto said suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"Oh I see. Is it someone I know?" Itachi said with a straight face but inwardly was smirking.

"Maybe."

"Okay then, well how do you feel when your with them?"

"I feel really happy, but I also feel like they are keeping something from me. It's like they are lying to me about something and I just haven't noticed it yet. Sometimes they tease me and I'm not sure if they really like me at all. I just want to feel loved." Naruto said sitting down next to the Uchiha. Hearing the sadness in the blonde's voice, Itachi pulled him into a hug.

"You are loved Naruto."

"Wha-? Itachi, do you love me?" Itachi just let go of the boy and said.

"We'll talk about this later, you should go to bed now." Nodding slowly Naruto stood and walked back to his room. _I wished he would have told me. Now I'm not going to be able to sleep, I'll be thinking about it all night!_

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sasuke was brooding in his room. He couldn't help but feel really hurt at the sad look the blonde had on his face before he left to go see Itachi. He stared at the ceiling wondering if he should go talk to Naruto when he heard a loud moan. Standing he waited for it to sound again, and he walked out into the hallway and to the room next to his. Opening the door he got a massive nosebleed and slammed the door shut. _Why is Riko in there watching them do THAT!...Although I have to admit that was really hot._

Walking back into his room he tried to sleep, but couldn't get the image of Neji and Gaara having sex out of his head.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Fifth Class - Study Hall**

Naruto sat in the corner of the room and began working on his Advanced Algebra 2 homework that he hadn't finished. Haiku was sitting beside him writing " I heart Zaibatsu " all over his spiral notebook. Haiku looked up at his usually noisy friend and felt concerned, for the blonde was absolutely silent. Ripping out a piece of paper from his spiral he wrote something before passing it to Naruto.

Are you okay?

**I'm fine.**

Naruto you better tell me what happened right now!

**Sasuke said he trusted me, but I don't think he loves me.**

A.w., don't worry. Maybe he doesn't really know how he feels just yet.

**True, but Itachi might love me...**

What! Both of the brothers like you!

**I'm not really sure, neither have really admitted to it.**

Why don't you just ask Riko to find out? The brothers tell her everything.

**Your right! Haiku I love you!**

I'm sorry Naruto I just feel the same about you, I love Zaibatsu. lol 

**That reminds me how did lunch with Zaibatsu go yesterday?**

Well we talked about stuff for awhile and he even said he had always thought I was beautiful.

**OO...It's hard for me to imagine Zabuza-sensei saying stuff like that.**

You just don't understand him. He really is a very caring person once you get to know him.

**Suuuure he is. OMG you guys had sex didn't you?**

No!...I wish...anyway he asked me over to his house Saturday and I said yes.

**Aw, that's no fun. You better tell me everything that happens!**

Duh! You're my best friend, of course I'll tell you!

**Wait, what are you going to wear?**

OMG! I HADN'T EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT! CAN YOU COME OVER AFTER SCHOOL SO WE CAN GO TO THE MALL AND BUY SOMETHING?

**Yeah, but Haiku it's only Tuesday you have until Saturday to find an outfit.**

Naruto you do not understand how important Saturday is to me do you?

**Fine, fine if you must find your outfit now I'll go with you.**

Thanks so much Naruto.

Then the two worked in silence for the rest of the period.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Sixth Class - Social Studies**

Haku and Naruto walked to there next class together which was taught by Zabuza. Taking their seats in the second row on the left side they started talking about which stores to got to when a shadow fell over them.

"Naruto, stay away from Sasuke he's not gay like you!" Sakura said angrily.

"Yeah. You're just annoying him," agreed the blonde named Ino.

"I think you two are just jealous that Sasuke likes Naruto more then you guys and that Naruto is cuter then you." Haiku said glaring at the two girls.

"We're not jealous of that monster!" Both girls yelled at the same time. All three of them had gone to the same elementary school, so the girls knew of Naruto's past.

"He was called the killer kindergartner," Sakura began.

"Because he had almost beaten a kid to death with a pipe when they made fun of him for not having a mother!" Ino finished.

"Well at least he didn't go cry to the teacher because they said something mean like you would have done." Haiku said.

"He's a freak! That kid almost died!" Sakura screamed.

"Well he's not dead so I don't see what the big deal is!" Haiku yelled back.

"That kid could have been me or you! Aren't you worried you might say something and he'll flip out and attack you?" Sakura said.

"I'll just have to deal with it, because it would be my fault for saying anything to begin with!"

"How can you care about a monster like him!" Sakura said.

"Naruto is my friend and I love him for who he is! So back off you bitch!"

"What did you just call me?" Sakura said walking right up to Haiku.

"You heard me I said back off bitch!" Haiku said as he stood up.

"You bastard!" Sakura said as she slapped Haiku. Haiku held his stinging cheek for a second before punching Sakura in the gut.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you whore!" Haiku yelled as he kicked Sakura who was clutching her stomach on the floor. One thing you should never do is try to mark Haku's face. That is the one thing he can't stand. Standing up slowly and shaking from pain Sakura managed to get off the floor.

"What is wrong with me? What's wrong with you, you gay cross-dressing slut!" Sakura just happened to take karate and kneed Haiku in the stomach. Groaning from pain Haiku grabbed his Social Studies book and started beating Sakura over the head with it.

"I may be a gay cross-dresser, but I-am-not-a-slut-like-you!" He said hitting her once for each of the last words he said. Sakura fought back by biting Haku's hand. "Ow."

"What's going on here!" Yelled Zaibatsu as he entered the room. From what he could see Naruto was having an emotional break down rocking back and forth in fetal position, Haiku and Sakura were attacking each other, half the class was cheering them on, a fourth was sleeping, and the rest were screaming for Haiku and Sakura to stop fighting. Everyone soon started yelling what was happening.

"Haiku and Sakura are fighting!"

"Haku's gay!"

"Sakura is a whore!"

"Naruto is crying and no one is helping him!"

"Sasuke is gay!" At this several girls started crying while others cheered loving the thought of yaoi.

"Naruto almost killed a guy when he was in kindergarten!"

"He used a pipe!"

"All of you shut up!" The class was silent. "You," he said pointing to a girl in the back who had a video camera. "Do you have the whole thing on tape?"

"Hecks yes! I am so entering this into a film contest!"

"Let me watch that tape."

"Sure," the girl said walking up to Zaibatsu and starting the video for him. He watched the whole thing and when it was done just stood there. The room was completely silent as they waited for their teacher's reaction and what they got was not what they expected. Zaibatsu started laughing like a madman.

"You mean to tell me that you two girls," He began pointing to Ino and Sakura. "Started this whole fight because you were jealous of Uzumaki."

"No we-"

"Silence!" Zaibatsu said cutting them off. "You two are getting detention after school for a week. Haiku I'll let you off with a warning because you've never caused problems before, but next time you'll have detention as well."

"Yes sensei."

Haku calmed Naruto down and class started. Zabuza had the whole class read a chapter from their books and answers the questions at the end of the section for what was left of the class period.

--------------------------------------------

**Seventh Class - Science**

Naruto didn't like this class, not only because he didn't have any friends in it, but the teacher, Orochimaru, scared him. Orochimaru also liked to pick on Naruto and tease him. This period always seemed to last longer then the others because of this. Today, they had to get a partner and do a lab, but there was an odd number so Naruto had to work with Orochimaru.

"Naruto, why are you so tense you should relax," The snake man whispered in his ear.

"I am just having a really stressful day sensei."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Naruto felt something rub his upper thigh and he looked down to see his sensei's hand.

"You could get your hand off me, you perverted pedophile!" Naruto hadn't meant to yell that but he did and the whole class looked over.

"I was just brushing a bug off your leg, Uzumaki-kun no need to blow it out of proportion." The just giggled and went back to their work. Naruto groaned and scooted his chair farther from the man. He leapt out of his seat as soon as the bell rang and ran to lunch.

-------------------------------------------

**Lunch**

Naruto sat down next to Haiku, who was strangely silent.

"Haiku are you okay?"

"No! That bitch made me look bad in front of Zabuza-san! He'll probably cancel Saturday, because he thinks I'm a freak!" Haiku dramatically had his head fall onto his arms.

"I think Zaibatsu liked the fact that you fought back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were to embarrassed to look at him the rest of the period, but he kept looking up and smiling at you."

"Really?"

"Yes really! Why do you think I would lie to you about something like that?"

"No, I'm just suprised." Haiku said blushing and looking down at his food. "I never dreamed that Zaibatsu would like me too."

"You're so lucky Haiku! I wish I knew who loved me."

"Don't worry, soon you'll find them and we'll both be happy!"

-------------------------------------------------------

**Eighth Class - Algebra**

Sasuke, Naruto, Haiku, and Gaara all had this class together and sat together. Nothing really happened though, Haiku daydreamed about Zaibatsu, Gaara stabbed his Algebra book with his pencil, Sasuke teased Naruto and Naruto tried to do the work but was to distracted by Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------

Wow this is really long. Next time is Haiku and Naruto's trip to the mall and someone confesses their love!


	5. important notice

Oh my god! (sorry if I offended anyone). My beta's spell check changed Zabuza and Haku's names to Haiku and Zaibutsa! I didn't even notice until a reviewer IM'ed me. I'll fix it when I have time and I'm so sorry about that.

It took me a while to update because my laptop died and my beta lost the story so I thought it was gone forever and then my brother managed to bring it back to life. I'm sorry for the long wait though.

Thank you, my reviewers! Tacos for you! Or cookies your pick, I like both. I will post the next chapter when I get 15 reviews, ok maybe 10 it depends. Anyway see you next time and oh by the way please go read my one-shot and review it too!

Love, Riko


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everbody! I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been getting lazy and I think my beta has disappeared so I had one of my reviewers Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429 beta it for me. Thank you so much! To all my reviewers, Thank you for all of your reviews, I love reading them! You all get a hug! Unless you don't want one then you can have a taco.

I can't decide whether this should be Itachi/Naruto or Sasuke/Naruto so you reviewers get to vote. I now accept anonymous reviews, so now every person reading can vote. You can only vote once per chapter, and hope the one you want wins!

**Warning:** yaoi/shonen-ai, language, and umm sexual stuff **Neiji/Gaara** **if you don't want to read it don't read the flashback.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does. I also don't own the mall or store so I didn't put any names in there.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Naruto and Haku had taken the bus and just arrived in front of the mall. It was a pretty large mall and was in good shape. It had 5 floors and about 200 stores in it. Not even in the mall yet Haku screamed.

"Oh my god, Naruto!"

"Wha-- Holy shit! Is that Kiba and Shino?"

"They are making-out! I have to take a picture of this!" Haku grabbed his cell phone and began to take pictures. Wide-eyed Naruto felt a strange since of deja vu.

"Haku! You're like Riko!"

"I am not a 21 year-old midget!"

"She's only eight though…."

"………Oh… She looks older." after an awkward silence the boys walked into the mall. They first headed to (insert popular store name here). The two boys grabbed anything that looked good and proceeded to the dressing room.

"How's this look?" Haku was wearing tight black pants and a black form-fitting sweater.

"It's okay, but I think we can do better." the other boy just went back in to change. Many outfits later they finally found the perfect clothes.

"I am hungry let's go get some food," Naruto said holding his empty stomach.

"Okay, and then we spy on Kiba and Shino!"

"But Haku, we shouldn't-"

"Naruto, don't question my authority."

"Fine." Naruto sighed.

* * *

"Naruto?" 

"What?"

"Did you just eat twelve tacos?"

"Maybe…."

"That's not normal nor healthy."

"But I was hungry," Naruto said whining and pouting.

"Do you want to become fat?"

"No."

"Then you need to stop over eating it's bad for you."

"Okay, Haku-Chan."

"Good boy," Haku said patting the boy's head. "Now let's go spy on Kiba and Shino."

* * *

The two boys then began their search of the mall and after an hour of searching found the other boys. They were in a pet store, and looking at the puppies there. 

"Oh that is so cute! Shino and Kiba looking at adorable puppies!"

"I think he's getting one."

"Naruto, I think we now have a reason to go into the store."

"We do?"

"Yes, we are buying me a kitten."

"Since when did you want a kitten?"

"Since I saw one that reminded me of Zabuza!" Haku then proceeded to drag the blonde into the pet store with him.

"Naruto isn't he so cute!"

"You're right, he does remind me of Zabuza-sensei."

"I know," Haku giggled as he held the kitten close. "Oh, hi Kiba, Shino."

"Hey guys," Naruto said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm buying a puppy. I picked him," Kiba said holding up the puppy in his arms. "His name is Akamaru." Shino just stood there silently.

"He looks a lot like you, Kiba," Haku said holding Zabu-chan, his new kitty.

"Is it just me or does that cat remind you of Zabuza-sensei?"

"I know! It's not just look wise but also personality. The cat let's Haku hold him, but hisses and tries to scratch me when I come near him," Naruto said.

"So are you guys on a date?" Haku asked suddenly. Both boys blushed bright red.

"Yes," Kiba responded shyly.

"I knew it! You guys are so cute together!"

"Haku, I think you're embarrassing them even more."

"Oh, well they shouldn't be embarrassed about it."

"Well that is for them to decide, not you."

"But, it's kind of obvious anyway. I mean they were making-out, who couldn't have seen that!"

"Haku! Be quiet, people are staring!" Naruto whispered harshly, and sure enough they were getting stares.

"So? Let them stare. I have nothing to hide."

"Your quite bold Haku," came a familiar voice. Quickly turning Haku gasped.

"Zabuza-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Shopping. What else would I be doing here?"

"Oh, right. Sorry it was a stupid thing to ask."

Meanwhile, the other three boys were having their own conversation.

"So, have they slept together yet?" asked Kiba.

"No, but they probably will soon."

"They act different when they are alone together," came a rare comment from Shino.

"Don't all people act different with the ones they love?" Kiba said looking at his boyfriend.

"Well if we are any example, then yes." Kiba then glomped onto his lover and they left to go buy the puppy.

Naruto looked over at Haku to see him hugging Zabuza. _Maybe I should just leave. If Zabuza is here, he probably won't notice._ As Naruto was right about to go out the door, Haku called his name.

"Yeah Haku?"

"Since your leaving call me later okay?"

"Sure thing Haku!" smiling widely Naruto left.

* * *

Naruto decided to buy some cookies for Riko as an apology for not playing with her today. He had found some and was going to walk to the checkout of the convenient store, but his path was blocked. A man was hugging a woman and the woman was trying to break free from his grip. 

"Yoko, I love you," the man said holding the woman, Yoko.

"No, you can't! My father will never allow it!" Yoko yelled sadly. "Kyou, please don't make this harder then it is."

Naruto just stood there dumbly not sure what to do. _This is just like what happens in animes' and mangas'. But why are they doing this in a convenient store? They look familiar, but I just can't remember from where._

"Yoko, you can't marry that man. He doesn't love you, I don't want you to be hurt."

"Oh, Kyou. I love you too!" Yoko said looking up into the Kyou's eyes. "But I can't defy my father. He is the only family I have left."

"If he loves you he'd want you to be happy, just as I want you to be. Sometimes you must be selfish, so you can be happy and not regret what you do."

"Kyou," Yoko said her eyes glistening with unshed tears. The couple leaned in for the kiss, but it was interrupted.

"I remember where I know you from!" Naruto yelled. Both looked over in confusion. "Ms. Tanaka you were my kindergarten teacher."

"Naruto? Is that you?" questioned Yoko.

"Yep! I haven't seen you in such a long time it took me a second to recognize you."

"Oh it's so good to see you!" Yoko said walking over and hugging Naruto. "I hope you have made lots of friends, I know what happened with the pipe was an accident."

"Yeah I have! It's okay, as long as the people who are important to me believe that, that's all that matters." smiling Yoko patted him on the head.

"Oh, that's right. This here," she said gesturing to Kyou. "Is my secret boyfriend, Kyou Takahashi."

"Why is he your secret boyfriend?"

"Because my father wants me to have an arranged marriage."

"You shouldn't hide him from your father. The longer you wait to tell him, is the longer you'll be lying to him and breaking his trust of you."

"I know," Yoko said biting her lip. "I'm just scared."

"If you truly love him, you'll do whatever it takes to be with him, no matter what the consequences are." smiling sadly she hugged Naruto again.

"You're right. I don't know how to thank you for your advice."

"You could give me a ride home."

"Alright then," Yoko said laughing. "Come on Kyou, after we drop Naruto off, I am going to introduce you to my father." Kyou smiled and walked with to the car.

"Bye Naruto. I hope to see you again soon!" Yoko said as she waved and drove off. Naruto waved back then walked into the house. _First, I should go find Riko and apologize. Then, I should go question Itachi about what he meant yesterday._

"NARUTO!"

"Riko?" he turned to see the girl sprinting down the hallway. She leapt and jumped onto the blonde causing them to fall to the floor.

"Where were you? I was so bored and lonely! You better have a good excuse."

"Haku, needed me to go to the mall with him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before hand but he didn't ask me until today. I bought you cookies as a sorry gift."

"Well, since he needed you I guess it's okay. Can I have my cookies now?"

"Here," Naruto said handing her the bag.

"Thank you! Bye Naruto, I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

"Hey Riko," Sasuke said calling out to his cousin. 

"Yeah?"

"Why were you in Neiji and Gaara's room yesterday night?"

"I was watching them have sex."

"I meant why were you watching them do that?"

"Because it's hot."

"You are a very strange child."

"I learned from the best."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke said his eyebrow twitching.

"Whatever you want it to mean," Riko said as she walked away.

After talking to Sasuke, Riko began to think back to last night's events.

**Flashback**

Neiji kissed Gaara and pushed him back onto the bed. Slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth Neiji began undressing the red head. Riko watched this from a chair at the end of the bed. In her hands was a camcorder, which was taping the whole thing.

"More," Gaara said breathlessly as Neiji slid his tongue down his stomach. The pale-eyed boy stopped at his lover's waistline and quickly pulled off Gaara's pants and underwear. Then he once again began licking the other boy. His tongue traced the inner part of Gaara's thighs, purposefully not touching the boy's erection. "Neiji," Gaara said annoyed as he moved his hands to push Neiji's head closer to his body, but Neiji grabbed the boy's hands and pinned them above his head.

"No, we're putting on a show remember?" Neiji said huskily before nipping at the soft flesh of Gaara's thighs. Gaara moaned and relaxed his arms. Then Neiji remove one of his hands from his lover's wrists and set it firmly on his waist. Slowly he licked the very tip of Gaara's member.

"Neiji!" Gaara gasped in pleasure and tried to move his hips closer but Neiji held him firmly down.

"Be patient."

He slowly swirled his tongue around the member then moved back and blew on it, before sliding his tongue over it again and repeating this several times.

"So hot and cold!" Gaara whispered harshly between gasps of pleasure. "More!"

Smiling the Hyuuga took the whole member into his mouth.

**End Flashback**

"Mistress Riko, is there a reason you are standing in the middle of the hallway looking dazed?" asked Franz.

"I was just thinking, sorry to worry you." _Wow, I was fantasizing about what happened last night in the middle of the hallway._

"Alright, I shall see you at dinner then."

"Okay, bye Franz!" Riko said running down the hallway. _I need to watch the tape again!

* * *

_

Yeah that's all. Please Review! I bet none of you guessed who was going to admit their love! Okay so the characters hadn't been introduced yet...Oh well.

One last thing, What do you readers/reviewers want to happen in the story? Email me or just leave it in your review, I'dlikesome ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I've had writer's block for this story and couldn't think of anything to write. I know it sucks and I'm so sorry! I tried to fix it I did! It just didn't work.

**Warning: Someone kisses someone and yes it's boy on boy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does!

Chapter 6 

The next day at school the normally hyper blonde was quiet and thinking. Haku was very worried about his best friends health and didn't refrain from asking Naruto if he was okay every five minutes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Haku." Haku stayed silent for a while before.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," Naruto grinded out irritated. Haku remained quiet this time and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, you don't look or sound okay. Are you sure you are?"

"Haku," Naruto said not looking at the boy.

"Yes?" Haku asked confused.

"If you ask me one more time, I will slap you!" Naruto screamed.

"Fine, be that way!"

"Why are you mad?" Naruto was confused now.

"I don't know," Haku said without much thought as he dragged the blonde to their first class.

**First Class – P.E.**

Naruto changed quickly and ran out of the locker room to talk to Haku.

"Haku, do you really want to know what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Why else would I have been asking all morning!" Haku said frustrated at the blonde.

"I don't know who I like anymore," Naruto whispered.

"What!" Haku said grabbing the blonde's shoulders and shaking him. "What do you mean you don't know? Who other than you would know?"

"I don't know," Naruto said starting to tear up at his friend's anger. "I'm sorry." He buried his face in his hands. Sighing Haku put a comforting hand on Naruto's arm.

"During class when we are jogging I'll help you sort out your feelings, okay?" Haku asked the boy.

All he got was a nod in reply before they quickly got in their assign spots before Zabuza showed up.

"Alright class, we will be jogging the mile today. Except for Inuzuka, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Lee and Haku, you will all be running two miles."

"What! Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't need to tell you my reasons."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh really? Well just what are you going to do about it Uzumaki?" Naruto silently fumed trying to think of what to say.

"Naruto?" Haku said.

"Yeah," Naruto replied still fuming.

"You were asking for more of a challenge last class, so Zabuza-sensei did this for us who wanted it."

"Oh…" Was Naruto's genius response.

"Okay class let's get started," Zabuza said ending all conversation.

"So Naruto what is going on?" Haku asked when they were halfway finished with their second mile.

"I'm all confused now, because you know how Itachi might love me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Itachi has been talking to me a lot more and Sasuke hasn't really been there and stuff like he has…" Naruto said trailing off.

Haku tried not to laugh. This was way too funny. For you see Haku knew for sure that Sasuke really liked the blonde, maybe even love. Itachi he knew also felt the same way, but the brothers had different ways of showing it.

"Naruto, Itachi talks and is there all the time, because he likes being near and speaking with people he likes. Sasuke isn't avoiding you or trying to be not be there, he just gets shy when he really likes someone."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Naruto. But I have a feeling that you may already know who you like more," Haku grinned and then quickly sprinted the last stretch of the track completing his second mile. Naruto glared and ran right after him, he wanted to ask Haku what he meant by that.

Naruto frowned as he walked to his next class. He hadn't got to speak with Haku since he had run off. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was walking up to him.

The person in front of him stopped, but the oblivious Naruto ran right into him falling on the ground.

"Ow, sorry I wasn't looking where I…" Naruto stopped as he looked up to see Sasuke before him holding out his hand. Naruto accepted it and Sasuke pulled him up.

"Naruto," Sasuke said smiling.

"Yes?" Naruto said.

"Can you let go of my hand?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry about t-that," Naruto said blushing wildly letting go of the Uchiha's hand.

"It's okay, I'll see you in English," The Uchiha said smirking and walking off.

Second Class – Art 

"Class, just keep working on the portraits today. You can talk as long as you don't disrupt class," Murakami-sensei said from the front of the classroom.

Naruto had decided to do a painting of Gaara and was working on finishing his sketch of the boy first. He looked up at the red head to detail his eyes and was surprised to find them staring back into his own.

"Uh, Gaara?" Naruto said.

"Yes."

"Do you need something?"

"No," Gaara said still staring.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"………Cute…" Gaara said quietly.

"What!" Naruto said a little too loudly. The whole class looked over and Naruto received a warning from the teacher.

"Did you just say I'm cute?" Naruto whispered.

Gaara nodded in reply and leaned to whisper into Naruto's ear.

"Want to join me and Neji tonight?" Naruto blushed brightly and pushed his seat away from the redhead.

"No," Naruto said shaking his head back and forth.

"Okay then," Gaara said leaning back and staring at the clock bored.

Naruto sighed and relaxed detailing Gaara's eyes. He looked to see if he missed anything and when he saw he had not got up to get his paints.

He walked over to the supply table and stared trying to figure what colors were best to use. Naruto immediately grabbed the blood red and palest shade of beige he could find. Then he looked through the browns and blacks finding shades that complimented and contrasted well with the other colors. Next Naruto looked through the greens trying to find the right shade to match Gaara's eyes. He found it and then walked back over to his seat to begin.

Third Class – String Ensemble 2 

"Hello Uzumaki-kun!" A girl Naruto hadn't seen before said.

"Hello?" Naruto said confused.

"My name is Yuki Sugisaki! You can call me Yuki though, if I can call you Naruto!" The girl said smiling brightly at the blonde. She was on the short side and had flat chest. Her silver hair contrasted well with the ice blue of her eyes. Too make a long description short she was cute.

"Okay, Yuki." Naruto was still very confused to why this girl was talking to him.

"I'm going to be your stand partner! I hope we can be good friends."

The girl was smiling hopefully at the blonde. Smile started to falter though when Naruto didn't respond.

"It's okay if you don't want to though…"

"No, no, no, no, no, I'd like to be your friend too! I am just confused as to why you would want to be my friend though."

"I don't have any friends…I'm new here." The girl said sadly.

"Well not anymore! I'm your friend now!" Naruto said.

"Really? Thank you!" The girl hugged Naruto before sitting down in the chair to his left.

"Yeah, and your welcome!" Naruto said picking up and tuning his violin. Yuki began tuning her own as well and then they became quiet as their teacher came to the front to begin rehearsal.

Lunch 

Naruto sat under the same cherry tree as he had before but this time Yuki was with him.

"Yuki, I just realized something."

"Yeah, What it is?" Yuki asked looking up from the bento she was eating.

"You and Sugisaki-sensei have the last name. Are you related?" Naruto asked looking at his new friend.

"No, well at least not yet. He is dating my older sister," Yuki said. "Why me? Why? I don't want my teacher to be my sister's boyfriend!"

"It's okay Yuki," Naruto said trying to calm her down. "Look on the bright side he can't be a jerk to you or your sister will break up with him."

"Your right!"

Naruto smiled before going back to eating his lunch.

After only a few minutes though neither could stand the silence.

"So?" They both said at the same time. Each laughed before Naruto started talking again.

"Where did you move here from?"

"America, I have dual citizenship." Yuki said taking a bite of her rice.

"So, you speak English?"

"Yes, I can speak it fluently."

"So cool! I wish I could do that!" Naruto said.

"It's not really that cool," Yuki said laughing.

"Well, I think it is. Anyway I'll see you later lunch is almost over," Naruto said as he stood and walked away. Yuki smiled and then opened her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Riko, the plan is proceeding as expected."

Fourth Class – English 

"Alright class today you'll be reading silently and answering the questions on the board. You may work with a partner, just be quiet and don't disturb anyone else," Iruka said before sitting at desk.

"Hey Sasuke want to work together?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and they moved their desks next to each other.

"We can each read it silently, then work on the questions okay?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded his head and began reading. Soon though he felt a hand on top of his own he looked at the owner of the hand and smiled. Sasuke wasn't even looking at the blonde but he smiled a little while he continued to read. Naruto blushed a little and went back to reading.

Naruto's face was a bright red as Sasuke and him walked to the car. It's not that he didn't like holding hands with Sasuke; it was the stares that he didn't like. The girl's who took pictures scared him even more than the ones who were disgusted.

Sasuke looked over at the blonde and frowned. He wasn't happy that the boy felt so uncomfortable. Smirking he pulled Naruto into a hug and whispered into his ear.

"What's wrong Naru-chan? Do you want to put on a better show for them?"

"Wha-" Naruto began but never finished as lips collided with his own.

Sasuke had gently pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto stood shocked for a moment before responding to the kiss and pressing back. Sasuke rested his hands on the blonde's hips and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Each was trying to get closer and closer to the other. Sasuke deepened the kiss and Naruto immediately followed suit. Both were knocked back into reality however by a scream.

"I was so right!" Yuki screamed. "Riko has to pay up! I won the bet! Go me! Go me! Go me!" Yuki said doing a victory dance.

"Yuki, you know Riko?" Yuki stopped and looked over.

"Yeah, we met online! Then we found out that we live in the same city so we met and became best friends!"

"You do know she's only eight right?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"Yeah, but I thought she was older at first," Yuki said laughing. "She's really mature for her age."

"I know," Sasuke said. "Too mature…"

Naruto and Yuki stared at the Uchiha and the shrugged losing interest.

"So, can you guys give me a ride? I'm going over to your house anyway."

"Sure," Sasuke said and they all got in the car.

"SLOW DOWN!" Yuki screamed from the backseat. Sasuke as usual was speeding down the road.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto said tightly gripping the seat.

Sasuke just smirked and went faster.

"Riko, Sasuke almost killed us!" Yuki screamed once inside.

"Yuki!" Riko said jumping and hugging her friend.

"Riko, I won!" Yuki said remembering their bet.

"Are you serious! Not fair!" Riko said.

"Pay up!" Yuki said happily as Riko reached into her pocket and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Yuki.

They began to walk down the hallway but Riko paused and looked back to say.

"Itachi," She said shaking her head. "You lost your chance…"

She smiled sadly at her older cousin before continuing down the hall.

They all stood before Itachi frowned and left the room. Following him down the hallway to his room Naruto didn't catch up until he was already inside.

"Itachi," Naruto said as he opened the door.

"Yes?" Itachi said appearing in front of him.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

This is the second to last chapter, so please review! I will be more tempted to write a sequal that way! 


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go! Sorry for the long wait. I was wrapped up in my other fic The Journal that you all should go read since it's way better than this one. Thank you for reading this fic all the way through and I hope to find you all reading my other stories as well.

**Warnings: Shonen-ai/Yaoi and yes this is the last chapter! SasuNaru fans don't kill me; I had to give something to the hopeful ItaNaru fans. You'll see what I'm talking about just read.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does. I also don't own the song Ding Dong Song by Günther. You should go listen to it though and as you listen imagine Orochimaru in the shower singing the guy's part and Kabuto standing outside of the curtain singing the girl's part. Or just listen and imagine whatever you want.

**Chapter Seven**

"Naruto what is it that you need to speak to me about?" Itachi asked.

"Do you love me?" Naruto said completely serious.

Itachi sighed and walked over to the blonde. He gently wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close.

"Yes, I love you Naruto." Itachi smiled sadly down at the blonde. "That is why I am happy you are with Sasuke."

"What?" The blonde boy asked confused. If Itachi loved him then why would he be happy that he was with Sasuke?

"I love you and seeing you happy makes me happy. I am also glad to see Sasuke so happy," Itachi let go of the boy and moved away from him. "You may not return my love, but I will always love you. I'm not sad though, because love is infinite and you can always make more. I will fall in love again some day and hopefully they will return my love."

"Itachi," Naruto began getting the older man's attention. "I love you too, but as an older brother." Naruto smiled and hugged Itachi tightly. "I will do something for you however."

Itachi didn't have any time to voice his question as Naruto gave him a chaste kiss. A pale blush covered their cheeks and Naruto released Itachi from the hug. The older Uchiha smiled.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Your welcome Itachi," Naruto smiled back at him.

"Now, have you told my little brother how you feel?" Itachi questioned.

"Umm no, not yet. I don't know how he feels about me…" The blonde boy said sadly looking at his feet.

"Well you'll never know if you never ask."

"You're right," Naruto said realizing that he was going to have to admit first.

"To be on the safe side, let's not mention the kiss. Sasuke is insanely over-protective and I don't want to be killed in my sleep."

Naruto laughed as he left the room and walked out to see Yuki and Riko standing there in tears.

"That was so cute!" Riko squealed.

"I am so glad I had my cell phone with me!" Yuki said looking at the picture she had taken. "Too bad your with Sasuke, I thought you and Itachi would make a better couple."

"I always thought that Sasuke and Naruto would make a better couple though," Riko said.

"Wait then why were you two betting that the one you didn't think would make a better boyfriend for me would kiss me first?"

"I thought Itachi would first, because he is more open with his feelings and would probably tell you first," Riko said.

"Well I though Sasuke would because he is very impatient and doesn't like waiting for what he wants," Yuki said.

"I am so confused," Naruto said shaking his head. "I'm going to bed, I am way too tire to figure any of this out."

The girls nodded as Naruto walked to his room.

"So…what should we do now?" Yuki asked.

"I have a video of Neji and Gaara having sex, want to watch it?" Riko said.

"Okay, although you know that is kind of sick."

"So? It's hot. Like I care if it's appropriate or not." Yuki sighed and shook her head at her young friends words, but all the same followed her to her room to watch the video.

Naruto woke up the next morning to Riko and Yuki, who had spent the night, jumping up and down on his bed and screaming.

"Wake up!"

"If you don't wake up now we'll tell Neji and Gaara that you want them to rape you!"

"We will dye all your clothes pink!"

"Wake up or we'll eat all the ramen!"

Finally the blonde leaped from his bed at the mention of his precious ramen being eaten by someone other then himself.

"My ramen! Don't you dare touch it!" Naruto said dressing quickly and running to make sure his ramen was still there.

Riko smiled triumphantly.

"I win! I got him out of bed! Loser!" Riko said laughing.

"You win this time Riko," Yuki said darkly pouting and running after Naruto.

"Hey wait up!" Riko said jumping of the bed and chasing after Yuki.

Both stopped and went slack jaw at the sight before them. Naruto was laying on his ramen and backed into a corner where a very horny Neji was trying to convince the blonde to sleep with him.

"Riko! Yuki! Save me!" Naruto yelled at the two girls.

"You know Riko I love guys with guys but I don't like rape so let's save him," Yuki said pulling Riko along with her.

"Yeah, I agree. Rape isn't cool. Don't worry I'll handle this," Riko said pushing Yuki's arm away and walking up to the two boys. In a cold voice Riko started to speak. "Neji. If you lay a single finger on Naruto I will break every finger on your hands. If you kiss Naruto I will sew your mouth shut. If you rape Naruto, I will kill you in a slow and painful way."

Silence was heard at the very serious girl's threat. Neji walked away a few moments later and Riko smiled happily.

"You don't have to worry about Neji bothering you anymore Aniki."

"Riko you are a scary child," Yuki said standing next to Riko at a slight distance.

"Thank you! I have worked hard to live up to the Uchiha's standards."

"Being scary is a standard?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes," Riko replied nodding her head.

"I am going to be killed by an Uchiha I just know it…" Yuki mumbled as she walked away.

"Riko…" Naruto began gaining the girl's attention. "I love you!" Naruto latched on to the girl and hugged her tightly. "You are my savior! I thought I was done for."

"It was no problem. Us Uchiha's deal with these kinds of situations all the time, we are very obsessive people and way too over-protective. It's just a normal thing for us to be threatening and feared, yet loved at the same time." Riko said all of this with a smile on her innocent face.

Naruto remained silent not knowing what to say.

"Go get ready for school or you'll be late," Riko prompted pushing the blonde boy out of the kitchen.

"Okay," He said happily as he ran off to his room.

"I swear I'm like his mother sometimes," Riko said sighing before smiling at the thought. _If only I really were his mother, he would have been such a fun child to raise._

Fifth Class – Study Hall 

As usual Naruto and Haku were writing notes instead of doing schoolwork.

**Haku, I'm bored.**

Work on something then.

**I don't want to.**

Then don't complain.

What are you doing? 

Nothing.

**Same.**

So?

**I kissed Itachi.**

Wait, I thought you liked Sasuke.

**I do, but it turns out Itachi like me too. He has decided to give up on me though.**

I bet you didn't even realize until now you were being fought over.

How would you know! 

If you did, you would have mentioned it already.

**Oh, never mind then. So how has your day been?**

Uneventful. What about yours?

**I was about to be raped in the kitchen when Riko saved me.**

What? Who was trying to rape you? If it was Sasuke then it's not considered rape if it was consensual.

**I know that! It was Neji, you know Gaara's boyfriend.**

Does Gaara know?

**He already asked if I'd like to join him and Neji sometime. I'm pretty sure he knows and doesn't mind. **

Those two are rather strange.

**I know and I would call them creepy not strange.**

Call them whatever you want.

**So what do we talk about now? We still have like a half an hour left.**

My friend online sent me this really funny song.

**Oh yeah, what is it?**

Ding Dong Song by Günther

**If you liked it can you send it to me?**

Sure, but you might only want to play it if you are alone.

**Why?**

It's funny but people might be a little freaked if they hear you listening to it.

**Okay then…**

I miss Zabuza…

**You always are missing him. That one time he left the room for a minute you started complaining about how you missed him.**

What, I did miss him. Don't you miss Sasuke?

**No. Yes. Maybe. I'm not really sure.**

Fine let's put it this way. If he could be here right now would you want him to be?

**Yes.**

Okay you miss him then.

**Umm, if you say so, although I'm not sure that I miss him. More like I'd like him to be here but I'm okay with him not being here, although if he was here I wouldn't be so bored.**

If he were here he'd probably be kissing you and then the teacher would get upset and you'd both get detention.

**He wouldn't kiss me during class.**

How would you know? Just because he hasn't yet doesn't mean he will.

**Why must you always make since like that?**

Because I am the smart one.

**Are you calling me stupid?**

I never said that.

**Okay.**

Although I never said I didn't call you that.

**WHAT?**

I'm just kidding and yeah throw this away on your way out the bell is about to ring.

Sure enough as soon as Naruto finished reading the note the bell rang and the students began filing out of the classroom. Naruto crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash as he went to his next class.

**Sixth Class – Social Studies**

Haku was humming happily to himself as he waited for his love to show up and Naruto tried to ignore Haku's humming as he finished the last question on the last class's homework.

"Haku, what did you get for number seventy on the homework?" Naruto asked. Zabuza assigned way too much homework and the blonde boy barely managed to finish it in time.

"I got letter A," Haku said before humming again.

Scribbling in the letter 'A' on the paper he sighed in relief. Reading two chapters from the book and answering seventy questions was not very fun for the blonde.

"He's here," Haku squealed in delight staring at the door. Sure enough only about seven seconds later Zabuza walked through the door.

_Weird. Does Haku have like Zabuza senses? _Naruto thought to himself as Zabuza began his lesson for the day.

Naruto took notes and leaped for joy when Zabuza announced at the end of class that there was no homework.

**Seventh Class – Science**

Naruto was relieved when he found out that they had a substitute for Science that day.

He managed to make it through the period without falling asleep amazingly enough, after all most of the class was already napping. The dull teacher just droned on not seeming to notice the slumber state of most of his pupils.

Sleepily Naruto left this class as the bell rang hoping the fresh air would wake him up a bit.

**Lunch**

"Haku!"

"Naruto!" They ran to each other and embraced. Then let go off each other laughing.

"I think we scared some people," Naruto remarked noting the strange stares they were receiving.

"Good, that means they won't bother us asking me if I am a boy or girl," Haku said darkly remembering all the times their conversations had been interrupted by a curious student.

"Haku, calm down. It's not like they purposefully were trying to be rude. They just were curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat and I'll kill them if they ask me again," Haku said sitting down and eating his lunch.

"Really Haku, is it that big of a deal to you?" Naruto questioned.

"Well not really, but I'm still upset for being called a transvestite."

"Oh, but didn't you beat the crap shit out of them after school?"

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be mad about it anymore."

"That's good," Naruto said eating his lunch as well.

The rest of lunch they spent eating in a companionable silence until the bell rang and they left for their next class.

**Eighth Class – Algebra**

After the teacher went over the assignment the kids broke into groups to work in. Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, and Gaara were all in one group.

"Sabaku," Sasuke said.

"Uchiha," Gaara replied.

Sasuke and Gaara began a glaring contest as Haku and Naruto worked on the assignment.

Class ended and the glaring contest ended as everyone got up to leave.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "When we get home I need to talk to you."

With that the Uchiha left and Naruto quickly followed wanting to hurry and get home so he could find out what Sasuke wanted to talk about.

The ride home was silent and as soon as they got in the house Sasuke dragged the blonde to his bedroom.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Questioned the curious blonde.

"I have to tell you something," Sasuke said looking away before staring straight into Naruto's blue eyes. "I love you Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto stood there shocked for a moment before tackling the Uchiha into a hug.

"I love you too!"

Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde. Naruto responded quickly and soon full out snogging ensued.

"Aww, how cute," Yuki said taking some pictures with her cell phone.

"Yeah, I'm just glad they are happy," Riko said smiling.

**The End**

**Please Review! This is the last chapter after all! So review and tell me what you thought of the story overall! I know the ending was rushed but my inspiration for this fic died a while ago. I just refused to leave it unfinished. I hope you all liked it and again review!**


End file.
